


Speed Dial 1: Monroe

by readinggirl1989



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinggirl1989/pseuds/readinggirl1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how various people discover Nick's friendship with Monroe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed Dial 1: Monroe

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Первый номер быстрого набора: Монро](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553563) by [Katrinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos)



> Grimm does not belong to me, etc...

***GRIMM*** 

Hank

Hank played with Nick’s phone as he drove back to the precinct. Nick should really be more careful chasing down suspects if he didn't want to lose his phone for real. “Hey man. Who's Monroe?” Hank asked, waving the phone at him, “Code name for a secret lady friend?”

He laughed as Nick reflexively grabbed at his empty pocket. “He's a friend. How'd you get my phone?” Nick asked, grabbing for it.

“Uh-uh. No way man. I have to see what other secrets you're keeping on here.” Hank said, laughing again as he jerked the phone out of Nick's reach. “Why didn't I know about this Monroe? You batting for the other team?”

“I didn't tell you because it's awkward to explain.” Nick said, sighing as he made the turn into the parking lot, “You remember the kidnapping case a while back, the little girl with the red jacket? Monroe is the guy whose house we searched.”

Hank was incredulous, “You made friends with the guy you accused of being a pedophile?”

“I apologized.” Nick said sharply, “Let's get inside and finish the paperwork. I have plans tonight.”

“With Monroe? Or Juliette?” Hank asked, laughing his head off as they entered the station. 

Settling in with the paperwork, Hank ignored Nick's glare as he snatched his phone back. Time passed, they finished their paperwork and Nick spoke, “With Monroe. I have plans with Monroe.” he explained quietly, as Hank turned a questioning look towards him.

***GRIMM*** 

Juliette

“Honey! Where's your phone? I need to call mine!” Juliette asked, hollering through the bathroom door.

“Charging on my nightstand!” Nick said, yelling back, over the sound of the shower.

“Of course. I should have checked there first.” Juliette said to herself, walking over and picking up the phone. She pressed and held down the number one key but it didn't call her phone. Instead, a man answered, “Hello. Nick?”

Juliette quickly hung up. Opening up Nick's speed dial menu, she stared down in disbelief,

1: Monroe

2: Juliette

3: Hank

she had been replaced.

Who the hell was Monroe? And why was he Nick's Number 1?

The phone in her hand buzzed, Monroe was calling. She turned off the ringer, letting it go to voice-mail.

Calming herself down, for the moment, Juliette used the second speed dial to call her phone. It rang shrilly. Getting down on the floor, she looked under the bed and spotted it. Nick's face smiled up at her, mocking her, as she grabbed her phone. 

They needed to have a serious talk about secrets.

***GRIMM*** 

Monroe

Monroe paced in his living room, phone in hand. What should he do? Nick had called but he hadn't said anything. And he hadn't answered when he tried back. It could be nothing. Or he could be in trouble. Decision made, Monroe grabbed his keys and hurried over to Nick's house.

His heart was pounding as he rang the doorbell. “Uh, hi. Is Nick home?” Monroe asked the redhead, presumably Juliette, who answered the door.

“He's in the shower. Who are you?” Juliette answered, half hiding behind the door.

Monroe shuffled his feet for a moment, debating how to answer that. “I'm a, uh, friend. Nick called me and then he didn't answer. With Nick that usually means trouble. So, he's alright” he asked, worry coloring his voice.

“Nick's fine. That was my fault actually. I was trying to locate my phone and I used the wrong speed dial. I'm sorry I made you come all the way over here. Do you work with Nick?” Juliette asked, stepping out from behind the door.

“Uh, no. you know what, since everything's okay here, I'm just gonna … go.” Monroe said hesitantly, jerking his thumb towards his car as he slowly backed away.

“Who's at the door?” came Nick's voice from somewhere in the house. Monroe relaxed slightly at the sound of his voice.

“Your friend, Monroe.” Juliette said, opening the door fully. Revealing Nick in a low slung towel, water dripping down his chest. Monroe startled himself with a low whine, thankfully Juliette seemed not to have heard him.

“Hey Monroe! What'cha doing here?” Nick asked, his tone making it clear that he should bot have come to the house.

Monroe smiled reflexively at the Grimm, Nick's grin impossible to ignore. He swallowed his smile at Juliette's obvious disapproval, her eyes were lit with questions and, was that?, jealousy. “I was worried but Juliette cleared everything up. So, I was just gonna head back home. See you later Nick.” Monroe explained vaguely, trying to get out of there before the woman's eyes turned into lasers and killed him or something.

He knew he shouldn't but he just couldn't help himself. Monroe sat in his car and listened to what little he could hear of their argument.

“... first speed dial Monroe?! Last I checked … was me! Who … this guy?!

“Monroe … best friend! … not sleeping together! … never cheat!”

A door slammed, then silence. Monroe drove away with hope. Maybe there was more to this than Nick needing his help with Grimm work. Maybe they really were friends.

The End.


End file.
